On réécrit
by Hermaline
Summary: Quand la réalité d'un auteur, détint sur celle d'un couple fictif... Je précise qu'il n'y a AUCUN lien avec On efface


Titre : On efface…

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : 8, mais pas de Pete et de Kerry. Juste Sam et Jack. Et un léger Teal'c et Daniel

Résumé : Quand la réalité d'un auteur, détint sur celle d'un couple fictif

Note : Cette fic est en lien direct avec On efface mais pas pour l'histoire. Pour mon contexte à moi. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à la finir, bien plus que On efface. Parce que contrairement à cette dernière, mon histoire à moi n'était pas finie.

Dédicace : A Violette qui est là pour moi, qui m'aide énormément. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Et à Richard, qui bien qu'il n'a lu que des passages, a été indispensable à l'écriture de la fic, autant par son contenu que par son soutien. Merci.

On réécrit

**Un jour de février...**

Il ne pouvait plus. La voir. Croiser son regard. L'entendre. Il ne pouvait plus. C'était insupportable. Elle était un véritable miroir reflétant toutes ses erreurs. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter sa présence. C'était si dur de faire face à ses propres erreurs, de les comprendre. La culpabilité le déchirait. Il lui avait fait du mal. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il ne le voulait pas. C'était la dernière chose qu'il pensait faire. Mais voilà, il l'avait fait. Et il ne pouvait pas se le pardonner. C'était impossible. Il ne pensait plus à elle, il pensait à lui. Ses sentiments à LUI. Il était incapable d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait. Culpabilité. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que de baisser la tête ? Rien. Il n'était capable de rien devant elle. A part la fuite. Il lui avait fait du mal. C'était fini. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il ne savait même pas. Mais il l'avait fait. Il lui avait donné. C'est tout.

_Je pars à Washington._

_Comme vous l'avez évidemment remarqué, ça fait plus de 5 semaines que l'on ne se parle plus. Je vais être franc et direct. J'en ai marre, je sature. De quoi ? De vous et de cette situation que nous avons créée._

_On tourne en rond. On en a parlé plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, on revenait au point de départ. Quand j'essaie d'aller vers vous, je n'ai pas l'impression d'arranger les choses. Si tu vous voulez savoir ce qui m'a poussé à vous écrire cette lettre c'est votre "oui". C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que vous ne me laissiez plus de place dans votre vie. Nous sommes dans une impasse._

_De toutes façons, j'en ai eu un exemple flagrant ces dernières semaines. Vous êtes toujours là. Dès que je lève les yeux, je vous vois. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on se parle. _

_J'en ai marre, c'est tout._

_Je n'éprouve pas de haine envers vous._

_Nous avons changé tout les deux. Je ne suis plus ce type en constante mauvaise humeur et vous n'êtes plus ma jolie collègue célibataire. _

_Oubliez-moi ! Après tout, votre vie ce n'est pas moi ! _

_C'est fini et je doute de revenir vers vous un jour._

Il lui avait donné bien conscient qu'elle aurait dû mal à croire que Jack O'Neill lui écrivait une lettre. Mais voilà, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Tout le monde est capable de toutes les choses.

Donc il lui avait donné et il était parti le plus loin possible. Seulement elle avait fini par le retrouver quelques heures plus tard, il avait tout fait pour passer le plus rapidement possible mais elle l'avait appelé, et il s'était tourné un regard noir tout bien préparé. Mais quand il avait vu ses yeux qui avaient bien dû mal à retenir les larmes, sa barrière était tombée, une seconde seulement, mais une seconde quand même. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour percer ce qu'elle comprenait de lui ou pas, mais à cet instant précis, il avait eu l'impression de s'être mis à nu, d'avoir laisser percer ses faiblesses. Elle lui avait tendu un papier, accompagnée d'un murmure simple : « S'il vous plaît, moi j'ai lu la vôtre ». Alors évidemment, il l'avait prise. Parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie, parce qu'il rêvait d'avoir à nouveau un lien avec elle même si… même s'il l'avait… laissée… Oui… Il l'avait laissée… Mais… Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il… Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Que c'était fini… Il n'avait quand même pas mis ça… Si ? Serrant les points fortement et le papier également, il avait repris sa fuite.

Il n'avait pas pu lui parler. Et puis de toute façon, ils ne se parlaient jamais. Du moins, ce n'était pas un dialogue véritable. Ecrire empêchait de devoir se justifier, permettait de ne pas l'affronter.

Et maintenant il ne savait plus où il en était, qui il était. Ce qu'il ressentait à présent était plongé dans le trouble le plus confus qu'il soit. Il ne savait pas comment éclaircir ses pensées… par où commencer ?

**Un jour de septembre...**

Et huit longs mois étaient passés. Huits mois à hésiter. Oui. Hésiter. Revenir ? Ne pas revenir ? Ne plus la voir, l'avait soulagé. Il ne regrettait pas son départ, sa lettre, non. Ce qu'il regrettait c'était... de l'avoir fait souffrir.

Quand il y repensait... son coeur se serrait à l'en étouffer. Elle avait souffert. Son regard en lui donnant sa lettre n'avait laissé aucun doute, il avait ou y lire de la douleur. Rien que de la douleur. Lui, qui la croyait si forte, lui, qui la croyait si insensible. Il s'était trompé. A l'instant même où il avait lu sa lettre à elle, il avait compris qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Et puis un soir, le téléphone avait sonné. Comme ça. Brisant le silence pesant de cet appartement aussi vide que son propriétaire. Allongé les yeux grands ouverts sur son lit, Jack avait failli ne pas répondre. Et puis, il n'a pas su vraiment comment, mais il s'est retrouvé au bout du fil sans même dire un seul mot.

La conversation avait été brève. Brève et intense.

J : ...

S : Mon général ?

J : Oui.

S : Je voulais juste vous dire que je vous aimais. Et que maintenant, je l'assume.

J : ...

S : Au revoir.

Elle avait raccroché. Il s'était rallongé. Les yeux fermés. Le lendemain, il était de nouveau dans son bureau de Washington, les mêmes dossiers, les mêmes collègues, les mêmes lieux. Mais une nouvelle sensation au creux de l'estomac. Jusqu'à ce coup de téléphone la veille, il n'avait jamais supposé ce besoin vital qui le faisait avancer. Elle. Et là, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il signait des papiers ?

**Des jours d'octobre...**

Quinze jours. Qunize jours plus tard, Jack O'Neill était de retour à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça avait été un choc pour Samantha Carter.

Le commandant mis en place à la démission d'O'Neill avait accepté d'emblé le retour de celui-ci, souhaitant avant tout voir plus souvent sa famille, et préférant un emploi de bureau plus "calme" et... "terrestre". La base n'avait pas été au courant de ce changement brusque, elle le fut seulement le jour même et... Samantha Carter fut la dernière à le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il avait ressenti en revenant dans ce lieu où tant de choses c'était passé, où tant de sentiments avaient débutés et... pris fin. La grande partie de sa première journée avait été occupée par des briefings interminables pour chaque équipe SG. Sauf SG 1. Daniel et Teal'c était parti chacun sur une planète différente et seule Sam était restée à la base. Il était très tard ce soir là. Aux environs de minuit. Il était passé faire un petit coucou amical à l'équipe de nuit et l'avait enfin trouvée. Assise sur les marches. Contemplant les nombreux ordinateurs meublant la Salle de Commandement. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'a couvri de son ombre à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle qu'elle sursauta et leva ses yeux sur elui. Ces yeux qu'il n'avait pas fixés depuis huit longs mois.

J : Bonsoir. Je... Je suis revenu. Je... Je re-dirige cette base.

S : Bonsoir.

Et il était reparti. Silencieusement. Comme il était venu. Le seul son de sa voix l'ayant rassuré, le seul son de sa voix lui ayant suffi, ce soir là, pour comprendre que rien, rien, n'était gagné.

Sam le voyait marcher devant elle, d'un pas raide. Il savait qu'elle était derrière lui. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Pourtant, il continuait. Elle accélara.

S : Bonjour.

Il stoppa net. Se retourna. La fixa.

J : Bonjour.

Elle le contemplait médusée tandis qu'il ne montrait pas le moindre sentiment. Comme si rien ne c'était passé. Comme s'ils avaient toujours continué à se parler. Les mains dans les poches, Jack O'Neill l'observait tranquillement de ses yeux néanmoins perçant. Un très fin sourire sur les lèvres. S'il ressentait une quelconque émotion à la voir face à lui, une chose était certaine, il la cachait avec une habileté déconcertante.

Traversée de milliers de sentiments, Sam lança à brûle pourpoint.

S : Pourquoi me fuiez-vous ?

Son air tranquille ne se décomposa pas. Seul le court silence qui suivit ses paroles trahi une hésitation évidente. Il indiqua simplement d'une main la porte de son labo. Ils entrèrent et se firent à nouveau face.

J : Parce que je ne sais pas comment réagir face à votre attitude.

S : J'ai tellement peur que vous partiez encore... Vous n'allez pas faire ça n'est ce pas ?

J : Non pas à nouveau.

S : Pourquoi vous l'avez fait ? Pourquoi vous êtes parti ?

J : Parce que... sur le coup... c'était la seule façon... je pensais... la seule chose à faire...

S : Et vous ne le pensez plus ?

J : Non plus maintenant.

S : Et que pensez-vous alors ?

J : Je ne sais pas vraiment... C'est assez confus en ce moment... (murmurant) Ce que je ressens...

S : Pour moi cela n'a jamais été aussi clair. J'aimerai tellement que vous ayez le même recul que moi... C'est étonnant... Faire du mal ça fait aussi du bien...

J : Oui je sais. Malheureusement je sais. Mais là...

Il s'interrompit, étonné de son audace.

S : Oui ?

Elle parassait si ravie de leur conversation qu'il rembarra sa timidité.

J : Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis... Tout est flou en ce moment...

Sam fut touchée et agréablement suprise de ces confessions, elle savait combien il était difficile pour Jack O'Neill de parler de lui. Quoique, depuis quelques jours, elle découvrait un nouveau côté de cet homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle devait faire des efforts aussi.

S : Il a fallu que vous m'abandonniez pour que je comprenne quelle place vous aviez réellement pour moi. Cela a fait l'effet du grosse claque.

Son air se voulant léger ne dissimula par la rancoeur du colonel Carter.

S : Vous pouvez me faire confiance vous savez.

J (souriant) : Oui je le sais.

S : C'est ça le pire !

Il détourna vivement la tête vers elle, étonné.

S : Ca ne devrait pas normalement ! Je veux dire... Vous m'avez fait du mal et pourtant je... (soupirant) je tiens toujours à vous...

Elle se tut ayant parfaitement conscience que l'évocation de ses sentiments était mal venue, du moins pour l'instant.

S : Quand avez vous compris que ce que vous aviez fait était... mal... ?

Cet euphémisme le fit sourire, mais de honte.

J : En vérité, je ne sais pas trop.

S : Vous avez lu ma lettre que je vous ai donnée ?

J : Bien sûr !

L'idée qu'elle puisse en douter le réveilla.

J : Vous en doutiez ?

S : Oui. Comme vous ne m'avez pas répondu... J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous faire confiance, j'ai toujours l'impression que vous allez repartir du jour au lendemain.

J : C'est faux pourtant.

S : Vraiment ?

Elle cherchait désespérement à trouver la réponse au fond de ses yeux chocolats.

J : Oui.

S : Mais...

J : Je ne partirai pas.

S : Vous...

J : Pas cette fois.

Elle se tut, s'avouant pour l'instant vaincue. Vaincue jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve autre chose à lui sortir, à douter, à lui reprocher.

Sam parlait avec Hailey. Son esprit tourné sur la jeune femme en face d'elle, le coeur au bout du couloir. Elle l'avait vu. Il approchait lentement. Bravement.

J : Bonjour Carter.

S : Bonjour mon général.

Il était reparti.

Sam parlait avec Hailey.

Le regard tourné vers la Porte des Etoiles en contre-bas. Seul. Il était seul. Son coeur s'emballa à cette vue solitaire. La jeune femme près d'elle suivit le regard de son invité, sourit et la quitta. Absorbée par des pensée nébuleuses, elle sursauta en se constatant seule. Seule. Elle était seule. Et lui aussi.

Il s'était mis à faire les cent pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le lien, pour la première fois, s'éternisa.

Elle s'avança lentement, gravit éngergiquement les marches, vint se poster à un mètre de lui, le nez collé à la vitre.

De nouveau des regards échangés, un sourire. Un sourire qu'elle attendait depuis des mois, des mois, des mois... L'émotion la troubla.

S : Ca va ?

Question bateau mais que dire d'autre ? Il la fixa et elle en fut étonnée. Son regard d'habitude fuyant ne cessait de la suivre dans ses petites mimiques maladroites.

Il haussa les épaules.

S : Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes comme ça ?

Il baissa cette fois-ci la tête. Honteux ?

J : Hier soir...

S : Pourquoi ?

J : Je ne sais pas.

S : Vous devriez faire quelque chose.

J : ...

S : Ce n'est pas bon de rester comme ça.

J (soupirant) : Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Son regard persévérait à comtempler chaque mouvement de la jeune femme. Chaque réaction.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma pour finalement secouer la tête.

S : Je n'en sais rien.

J : Vous voyez. Il n'y a rien à faire.

S : Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que je ne savais pas, et non qu'il n'y avait aucune solution.

J : ...

S : Chacun peut réussir à trouver un moyen de se redonner la joie tout seul.

J : Comment on fait ?

S : Ca s'apprend. A ne plus dépendre des autres.

Sam leva des yeux immobiles sur lui et il comprit immédiatement l'allusion.

J : Vous êtes capable vous ?

S : Oui.

Jack se retint difficilement de ne pas lui demander comment elle faisait. Non. C'était trop tôt. Trop tôt pour... revenir.

S : Ca prend du temps.

J : Il est pas possible de la trouver sans chercher ? Ca peut pas nous tomber dessus comme ça ?

Son ton se voulant humoristique se changea néanmoins en une plainte ironique. Elle afficha un petit sourire désolé.

S : Non. Ca serait trop simple. Moi je...

Elle s'interrompit en fermant les yeux.

J : Oui ?

Sam le fixa un instant, puis baissa la tête. Se faisant violence pour ne pas répondre.

J : Oui ?

Ils étaient si près du but. Si près...

S : Je dois y aller.

Si loin...

**Des jours de novembre...**

Jack se dirigea gauchement vers la jeune femme assise seule à une table du mess.

J : Hello Carter !

S : Ah bonjour mon général !

Il remarqua son sourire forcé.

J : Vous n'êtes pas avec Teal'c et Daniel ?

S : Non... Ils viennt de partir... Daniel était tellement pressé de retourner traduire sa tablette... et comme il avait besoin de Teal'c...

J : Je vois.

Sam se mit à manger un peu de sa purée, façon évidente d'éviter de parler.

J : Ca va vous ?

S : Et vous ?

J : Carter j'ai parlé le premier !

S : ...

J : Carter ?

S : Ca va.

J : Vous vous fichez de moi ?

S : N'insistez pas mon général ou...

J : Ou quoi ?

S (murmurant) Ou vous le regretterez.

J : Je tente le coup ! Alors... ça va Carter ?

S : Non.

J : Pourquoi ?

S : Je crois que je suis en colère contre vous.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton sec et il recula inconsciemment. Conscient cependant de l'importance du moment il prit la parole s'efforçant de paraître encourageant.

J : Pourquoi ?

Le colonel Carter haussa les épaules et soupira doucement.

S : Bonne question... Je ne fais que d'y penser... A force j'ai trouvé beaucoup de raisons...

J : Qu'est ce que vous me reprochez ?

Elle grimaça et plongea son nez dans son verre d'eau.

Il attendit patiemment, en tout cas en apparence.

S : Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, c'est plus... comment dire... (elle soupira de nouveau) je ne sais pas comment dire... disons que... que nous sommes pas des amis et que... avec vous, je ne suis pas moi... pas totalement moi en tout cas...

Jack ferma les yeux une seconde et fixa la jeune femme en face de lui.

S : J'ai tout à perdre. Je ne peux rien gagner. Et surtout pas avec vous. Ce n'est pas méchant vous savez.

J (rassurant) : Je ne le prends pas mal.

S : Mais comme je crois toujours que vous allez repartir d'un instant à l'autre je m'efforce d'être parfaite le peu de temps qu'on se voit seulement c'est difficile parce que...

J : On ne peut pas être parfait 24 h sur 24 h.

S : Non.

J : Ne cherchez pas à être parfaite, vous vous faites du mal, et en plus, vous êtes parfaite telle que vous êtes.

Elle sourit légèrement au compliment.

S : Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir être parfaite, je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai bien trop la certitude que vous pouvez partir à tout moment . Je... (elle hésita, ferma les yeux) Je ne pense pas pouvoir surmonter cette peur.

J : Je ne suis pas du genre à dire les choses que les gens voudraient entendre.

S : J'avais remarqué. Vous êtes du genre à ne rien dire du tout. (elle sourit) Mais j'ai l'habitude. En fait... je suis en colère contre vous parce que j'ai que ça à faire... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

J : Oui.

S : Est ce que je vous ai fait du mal ?

J : Non.

S : Mais...

J : Je n'ai pas souffert.

S : Votre réaction... C'est ce qu'elle laissait entendre... Partir...

J : Je n'ai pas souffert.

Son ton devenait de plus en plus dur. Sam voulait cependant insister. Creuser. Fouiller. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle le devait.

S : Parfois j'ai l'impression que... (soupir) Je vois bien que mes sentiments ne... sont plus les mêmes... C'est comme une trahison.

Jack ne sentit pas vraiment la signifcation de cette dernière phrase mais ce qu'il sentit c'est la vague d'inquiétude subite en lui.

J : Pourquoi ? Vous ne m'aimez plus ?

La jeune femme afficha une moue gênée.

S : Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais pas si votre départ a changé quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à vous situer.

J : Comment ça ?

S : Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes pour moi. Je voudrais le savoir. Tout est flou.

J : Peut-être qu'en réalité vous ne m'aimez plus mais que vous ne voulez pas le reconnaître parce que vous craigniez que je reparte.

Durant une seconde, l'azur glissa sur lui avec une lueur d'étonnement.

S : Non. Il y a quelque chose. Mais vous êtes parti. Vous êtes revenu. Je ne sais pas ce que vous ferez demain. Je ne sais plus rien.

J : Je ne sais pas d'avantage ce qui m'attends ni ce que je vais faire.

S : C'est l'idée d'être dépendante de vous qui me dérange. Je ne sais pas si je le suis. Si je l'ai été.

J : Il ne tient qu'à vous de l'admettre ou pas.

S : Je crois que c'est votre attitude qui dicte tout.

J : Mon attitude ?

S : Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je choisisse mais je ne dirige pas mes sentiments. Je sais que c'est votre attitude qui fera le choix pour moi. L'idée de ne plus vous aimer serait une catastrophe pour moi.

J : Pourquoi ?

S : C'est le sentiment que j'ai.

J : Vous n'avez aucune raison de souffrir parce que vous ne m'aimez plus.

S : Si je ne vous aime plus, vous partirez.

J : Entre nous, si j'étais revenu uniquement parce que vous m'aimez, on pourrait se poser des questions sur ce que j'éprouve pour vous.

S : Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ? Pourquoi vous me reparlez maintenant ?

Silence.

J : C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre.

S : Parce que vous ne VOULEZ pas y répondre.

J : Je ne le veux pas car je ne le peux pas.

L'alerte de la base retentit.

Elle était magnifique. Ces cheveux dansaient au rythme du vent qui s'infiltrait sournoisement dans sa douce blondeur. Ses yeux azurs se perdaient au loin. Hésitant, il s'avança, visiblement décontracté mais intérieurement très perturbé. Elle ne montra aucun signe, ne fit aucun mouvement.

Il s'assit sur le banc près d'elle.

S : Vous croyez que deux personnes totalement opposées peuvent réussir à avoir un quelconque lien entre elles ?

J : C'est propable. Tout est probable. Il est probable que certaines choses arrivent.

S : Pour que des choses arrivent les deux doivent agir ?

Il ne répondit pas et se leva.

J : Teal'c et Daniel nous attendent.

Il s'en alla.

Elle eut bien du mal à se retenir de le giffler.

J : Je ne changerai jamais. Je continuerai toujours à vous faire souffrir.

S : Tout le monde change.

J : Je ne suis pas d'accord.

S : Vous me faites du mal en réagissant comme ça.

J : Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

S : Alors arrêtez de fuir ! Osez !

J : Ca finira mal.

S : Mais qu'est ce que vous en savez ? On ne peut pas prévoir à l'avance comme vont évoluer les choses. Il faut oser.

J : Je n'arrive même pas à vous regardez en face !

S : Pourquoi ?

J : ...

S : Pourquoi ?

J (marmonnant) : Parce que je me sens coupable...

S : De m'avoir abandonnée ou de vous être trompé ?

J : ...

S : Répondez !

J : C'est pas aussi facile Carter.

Elle se leva soudainement.

S : C'est pas si difficile que ça non de me répondre ?!

Et elle partit. Laissant Jack avec cet artéfact extraterrestre dont l'usage lui était parfaitement inconnu.

J : Si. C'est difficile.

Elle attendait beaucoup de lui. C'était normal. Il était lâchement parti. Sans rien dire. Enfin... presque. Réparer ses erreurs. Louable mais impossible. Le désespoir commençait sournoisement à s'imprégner en lui, comme si, jamais, ils ne pourraient effacer. Comme si, jamais, il ne pourrait regagner sa confiance, lui parler franchement... Etre avec elle. Tout simplement. Un véritable poid sur ses épaules, de plus en plus lourd. Fuir lui était interdit. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas après... Dire était impensable. Pour l'instant.

Ils avaient tellement de choses à régler.

Tellement.

**Des jours de décembre...**

D : Vous savez pourquoi Jack est parti ?

S : Daniel...

D : Répondez-moi Sam. Juste oui ou non.

S : Oui.

D : Pourquoi ?

S : Ca ne vous regarde pas Daniel.

D : Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense ?

Le colonel Carter jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami tout en engrouffrant la fourchette pleine de purée dans sa bouche.

Il prit ça comme un encouragement.

D : S'il est parti aussi brusquement c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Or, l'imprévu c'est pas ce qui manque ici. Mais s'il y a bien un sujet qui le met dans des états pas possible, c'est bien vous !

La jeune femme tiqua en entendant le mot "sujet" qui la désignait mais ne dit rien. Enfournant de plus belle une nouvelle bouchée de purée.

D : Alors avec Teal'c on s'est dit que...

Le jaffa lança un regard indéchiffrable à l'archéologue.

D : Enfin, je me suis dit avec moi-même qu'il avait du y avoir de l'eau sous vos ponts et...

S : De l'eau sous nos ponts ???

D : ... Que d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous l'aviez, comment dire, envoyer paître.

S : Envoyer paître ?

D : L'éloigner.

S : Merci j'avais compris !

D : J'ai raison ?

Elle le fixa un instant, but une gorgée d'eau, tamponna ses lèvres avec sa serviette, lorgna sur les tables voisines, sur le plateau à moitité plein de Teal'c, sur celui intact de Daniel, sur le sien, vide.

S : Non.

La déception de Daniel était grande.

D : Quoi ?! Mais alors...

S : C'est lui qui m'a "envoyée paître". LUI.

Sam saisit son plateau et disparut.

S : Je pourrais vous poser une question ? Personnelle.

J : Bien sûr

Elle ferma la porte et s'avança dans le bureau de son général.

S : Est ce que la rancune et le pardon peuvent être vécu en même temps ?

J : Pour la même personne ?

Sam hocha vivement la tête.

S : Et envers la même chose ?

J : Oui. On peut toujours être pris entre deux feux.

S : Entre l'envie de se venger et de passer par dessus sa rancoeur ?

J : Oui.

Il ne savait pas dans quoi ils s'embarquaient mais... ils embarquaient.

S : Et comment on peut arrêter ce... feu ?

J : Prendre une décision. Entre les deux.

S : On peut vraiment décider soi-même ?

Jack fronça les sourcils, ayant de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce que son second essayait de lui expliquer.

J : Dans une certaine mesure... Oui...

S : Je... Je n'arrive pas à prendre de décision. J'attends.

J : C'esr risqué non ?

S : Prendre une décision l'est aussi.

J : Je ne sais pas. Sans doute.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis la jeune femme ouvrit finalement la bouche et dire d'une boix tremblante.

S : Est ce que vous croyez que votre départ subit est suffisant pour que je souhaite me venger ?

Les yeux chocolat disparurent.

J : Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi des mois après ?

Sa voix à lui aussi tremblait. Un sentiment difficile à cerner parcourait son être, il se sentait vide. Arrivaient-ils à s'en sortir ? Arrivait-elle à lui pardonner ? Il avait cru qu'elle l'avait fait... Elle aussi l'avait cru. Mais... Le doute subsistait.

S : Je n'en sais rien mon général.

Elle lui lança un coup d'oeil navré pour finalement disparaître dans le couloir, lentement.

Sam sortit prendre l'air, ce qui était très rare puisque d'ordinaire elle partait directement dans son labo après le mess. Elle l'avait vu passer derrière elle. Il ne s'était pas arrêté. Alors après un temps d'hésitation, le colonel Carter tenta de suivre les pas du général O'Neill mais il avait évidemment disparu. Elle devina aisément qu'il la fuyait et le seul endroit possible qu'il avait du trouver était l'extérieur.

Elle poussa une dernière porte et se retrouva en plein milieu de la forêt face à un chemin. Quelques pas suffirent pour qu'elle l'aperçoive. Il revenait vers elle. Ou plutôt, il rentrait à la base. Elle s'assit sur un banc nouvellement installé (par ce même général O'Neill) à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas la louper. C'était impossible. Elle s'assit donc, les mains dans les poches, les jambes tendue, les yeux rivés sur sa démarche raide de l'homme qui faisait tant battre son coeur de diverses émotions. Elle ne sut pas s'il avait ralenti ou accélérer son rythme mais ce qu'elle sut c'est qu'il était passé devant elle sans la regarder, sans s'arrêter. Elle le vit ouvrir la porte avec -peut-être était ce son imagination ?- un soupçon d'hésitation.

Sam fixa la porte en béton gris et compris.

Il ne voulait pas aimer. Il était parti parce que la situation devenait intenable, une situation qui le dépassait. Alors il avait fait ce qu'il pensait devoir faire. Il était parti. Cependant, il était revenu. Bien sûr c'était elle qui en avait été le déclencheur, mais il était revenu. Revenu. Ce mot elle l'avait tant prié. Tant désiré. Tant répété. Elle avait voulu qu'il revienne. Et il était revenu. Seulement une pensée nouvelle venait de jaillir dans son esprit embué de douleur : il ne sert à rien de revenir pour mieux repartir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reparte. Elle n'était pas complètement naïve, elle savait pertinement que rien n'était sûr et qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau être séparés par un quelconque évènement mais entre six mois et deux semaines, la marge était gigantesque. Du temps ils n'en avaient pas. Ils avaient assez cru le contraire. Les années avaient défilé sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rende réellement compte et ce n'est qu'une fois loin d'elle que Sam avait remarqué tout le temps écoulé. Temps qui n'avait finalement rien amené.

Elle resta là les yeux dans le vide pendant un moment qui ne dura néanmoins que quelques secondes.

Le colonel Carter avait deux solutions. Soit elle se laissait aller à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps face à la détresse que la situation était capable de créer. Soit elle rentrait à la base, gardait la tête haute et se plaçait face à lui. Fallait-il le provoquer ouvertement ? Le faire réagir ? L'obliger à réagir ? A quoi cela lui servirait-il de lui crier dessus alors qu'il était certain qu'il ne répondrait rien ? Il était gêné. Gêné par sa présence, par sa responsabilité envers elle, par son attitude, par sa douleur. Tout aurait été parfait si elle n'avait pas été là. Si elle n'avait pas la faculté de penser, de parler, de ressentir. Face à soi. Il voulait être face à soi. Or elle ne voulait absolument pas lui en faire ce plaisir. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps. Combien de temps pouvait durer cette gêne ? Beaucoup trop.

Le faire craquer.

Elle allait le faire craquer.

Sam se releva brusquement et courut rouvrir la porte en béton gris pour s'engouffrer sans retenue dans le complexe militaire.

**Des jours de février...**

S : Je m'enfonce moi-même.

J : Comment ça ?

S : Je rassemble des souvenirs que je croyais heureux, mais qui en fait me font souffrir.

J : Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

S : Parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai...

Elle colla un peu plus ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les serrant entre ses bras.

S : ... Des souvenirs.

J : Mais... vous ne pensez pas au présent ?

S : Le présent ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de bien le présent ?

Il la regarda, surpris de tant de pessimisme, il avait l'habitude avec elle bien sûr mais là, le ton était amer, dur.

J : Et bien... Je... Je suis là.

Jack lui sourit légèrement, ne sachant pas quoi à ajouter. Sam le fixa un instant de ses yeux azurs. Incapable de dire un seul mot.

S : Vous êtes là ? Vous êtes là ?

Il comprit dans son ton qu'il avait fait une erreur. Aucun doute possible.

Déjà elle se levait et le dominait de toute sa hauteur, il ne pensa même pas à se relever, restant de son plein gré dans une position inférieure.

S : Oui vous êtes là ! Jusqu'au jour où vous disparaitrez !

Elle partit d'un pas rapide et sans appel.

En rond.

Ils tournaient en rond.

J : Carter !

Surprise la jeune femme sursauta vivement et, ouvrant la portière, sortit en un rien de temps.

S : Désolée mon général.

J : Il n'y pas de quoi.

Qu'y avait-il de mal à pleurer silencieusement, dans sa voiture en plein milieu du parking de la base ?

J : Ca ne va pas ?

Un petit sourire traversa le visage de Sam, elle essuya les quelques larmes restante.

S : Il semblerait que non mon général.

Son regard s'assombrit. Quand cesseraient-ils de naviguer constamment entre leur travail et eux-même ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que ses "mon général" le déchirait ?

S : Quand... Quand on faisait mal à quelqu'un je croyais qu'on... qu'on arrivait plus à se regarder dans la glace mais, visiblement, vous allez très bien !

Le ton rageur avec lequel elle avait prononcé cette phrase le laissa sans voix.

Quand elle l'avait vu revenir, ce soir là, elle s'était immédiatement dit que tout était fini. La douleur, la peur, l'inquiétude, le vide... Tout ce noir qui avait envahit son corps et son âme depuis ce jour. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer discuter autant avec lui. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer son retour. Cependant, rien n'était parti. Elle avait l'impression d'être toujours en attente de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle s'acharnait, cherchait, fouillait, ses souvenirs, ses pensées, mais rien, rien ne s'éclairait. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait trouver. Après des mois de persévérance, elle n'était pas parvenue à ne plus dépendre de lui. Encore. C'était encore à lui de montrer le chemin. Les hommes étaient-ils donc comdamner à déprendre d'eux ?

J : Qui a dit que j'allais bien ?

Elle le contempla avec toute la surprise dont Samantha Carter était capable.

Un long silence suivit. Un long silence qu'aucune des deux personnes présentent dans ce parking voulait briser. Après tout, n'était ce pas ce qu'ils parvenaient le mieux à faire ? Se taire. Juste se regarder.

C'était encore à lui de montrer le chemin.

J : Je suis désolé Sam.

C'était lui qui avait trouver le chemin.

Dans un parking vide, silencieux, sombre, deux êtres s'étaient trouvés. Et non, retrouvés.

**Fin**

Je veux des commentaires !!!

Dites-moi si je dois continuer à écrire ou me pendre !

Comme pour On efface, cette fanfiction me tient énormément à coeur, bien plus que On efface d'ailleurs 


End file.
